XMen: The Cronos Story
by Guardian Master
Summary: The X-Men discover a new mutant, but this new mutant holds the key to a new enemy. Will the X-Men be able to save both Mutant's and Human's alike? OC Story- Please Read and Review
1. Enter Celestial

Chapter 1: The arrival of Celestial

"You called for us professor?" A tall muscular man in blue and gold he had soft brunette hair, his eyes were not able to be seen, due to a yellow and red visor over his eyes asked as he walked into a large round room known as Cerebro, behind Cerebro's desk was a balding man in a hovering wheelchair.

"Yes I did Scott." The bald man acknowledged, "I have located another mutant, a class three, located in Chicago, Illinois. I want you an Jean to go search for him."

"So Magneto is going to be after him too?"

"Correct, this mutant is much like you Scott, he can project Optic Powers out of his hands, instead of his eyes."

"Right, Jean and I will go immediately!" Scott said as he turned and walked out.

'_Good luck, to all of you.'_ The professor said as he watched one of his first students leave the room. He took a heavy sigh and turned back to Cerebro and began to monitor this new mutant.

"So, what info do we have on this mutant?" a dazzling red head, wearing a skin tight body suit showing off her curves and assets, a sky blue gem on her forehead asked as she and Scott walked down the hallway.

"His name is Jacob Prime, but he already has an alter ego…meaning he must have some control of his powers…he calls himself Celestial. He can fly and he shoots Optic Blasts out of his hands. Much like Alex." Scott said reading off a clipboard. He handed it to Jean, as she looked it over.

"This should be fun…like a second honeymoon." She joked, causing Scott to cough due to the unexpected outburst. She then put her hand over her mouth giggling. As they boarded the infamous long jet, sleek black in color, known as the Black-Bird.

Elsewhere in Chicago, it was dusk, as a cry for help was heard. A lone figures head pops up, the wind blowing his sand blonde hair, he had a blue mask with a white circle on his forehead, a skintight blue and white outfit with a soft bump on his chest, white boots with sky blue belts around them completed his ensemble.

"Showtime…" he whispers to himself as he stood up and walked towards the edge of the building, holding his arms outright he cringed in pain as feathers grew out of his arms. "I'll never get use to this." He said as he reached up and slipped a similar visor to Scott's and adjusted it to night vision, he leaned forward and plummeted to the ground before he extended his arms letting the feathers catch the wind as he soared into the sky.

He flew above ground, looking for the source of the scream. About three blocks away he saw what he was looking for, he put his arms to his side and dove down and rolled to a stop, the wings folding themselves back inside his arms. He stood up and walked to the ledge of the roof.

"I'd let go of her if I were you." He advised.

Suddenly the woman's form began to shift turning from a plain looking woman to a pure blue skinned woman with blood red hair, she wore a white dress that was slit up both sides, her thigh high boots matched her dresses colors, and a circle of golden skulls adorned her waist.

"What the he-" His words went unsaid, when suddenly flames streaked out of the attackers hands. The appearance of the flames caught him off guard. "Whoa!" He exclaimed leaping to his right.

He stood and glared as three more men surrounded him. "I dunno who you are. But you've messed with the wrong super-hero!" he shouted as he shot his arms forward, a beam of golden yellow and dark gold shot out of his fists hitting one mutant square in the gut, flinging him back. The mutant to the right leapt forward, and took a high spring into the air, the man in blue looked up and rolled to the side, and sent off a second energy burst, hitting the second one in the chest. He looked around, the third mutant was nowhere to be seen. He looked around, his fists smoking from the two bursts of energy, suddenly he felt a punch to his gut, he looked down and saw the third mutant, wearing a silver, and white outfit. The hero's attempt to counter attack was fruitless, as the third mutant identified as Quicksilver sped out of the way. Just as the hero was looking around, Quicksilver reappeared and delivered a right hook to his jaw causing Celestial to stagger.

"Who are these guys?" he asked as he wiped the blood off his chin.

"We are the brotherhood." A man behind the young male said. "And we could use your talents, forgive Pyro, Mystic, Toad, Quicksilver and Avalanche…they were instructed not to engage…but I'm glad they did. We got to see your powers…and I must say, you are quite astounding."

The hero leapt back and pointed his fists at the elder man. "Excuse me?" he asked a little offended.

"No, excuse me, I did not introduce myself properly. I am Magneto, leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants." The man said with a flourished bow. "I have a gift as well…" he said.

"What may that be?" the male asked as he looked ahead. He then spotted a car floating in mid air. "Cars cannot do that."

"No but I can…" Magneto said.

"Put the car down!" the hero said.

"Very well." He said as he let the car freefall, he smiled as he watched the hero gape at what he had done. "Bad choice of words, now what is your name?"

"I am Celestial…" he said "and I suggest you leave!"

"I'm sorry but we've come a long way. Just to meet you, so we cannot go back without you."

"Suit yourself!" Celestial said as he fired another optic blast, Magneto quickly reacted by bringing said car to shield him from Celestial's attack.

The explosion from the optic blast hitting the car was able to be seen from above.

"How much do you want to bet our friend is down there." Jean said as Scott nodded his head.

"Bringing her down." Scott said simply. As he lowered the jet above the battle-ground.

"The X-Men here? They must be after you as well…you have a choice boy…join them or join me." Magneto said as he turned, seeing Celestial unconscious for the attack, he stepped forward to grab him.

Just before Magneto could reach the unconscious male, a red beam of energy shot from the air stopping Magneto short.

"One more step and I'll blast your head off!" Scott threatened, "Jean lift him up, get him in here." He shouted as the red-head nodded her head and pulled him up with her own powers. After sliding him into a seat, Scott closed the door.

"You won't get away from me!" Magneto shouted, as he held out his hand, catching the black-bird.

"We can't go Scott!" Jean shouted from inside as Scott opened the door once again, and let out a second optic blast, hitting Magneto in the chest, as the blackbird took off to the sky.

"Hmm…something peculiar about that boy." Magneto said, he turned and motioned to the remaining members of the Brotherhood. "Lets go, I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again."


	2. The Mansion Tour

Chapter 2: The Mansion Tour

The sun shone brightly on the beautiful mansion. Standing at least two stories high, a lwan of green covered in dew. To many humans felt that this place was a place that needed to be burnt down. To Mutants, it was a sanctuary, a place of solitude and where you could go if you had nowhere else to return. It was known by most as Xavier's School for the Gifted. In the medical ward a young male laid on a metallic table from the night before, his shirt had been removed, with a soft green gem on around his neck.

"Uh...." He groaned as his eyes fluttered open, he slowly sat up and cringed at the bright light, raising his hand above his eyes to block the blinding light. "I don't recall that car explosion killing me..." he murmured to himself.

Suddenly the door opened up, he jumped and turned his attention to the door. The balding man in the wheelchair floated in as Celestial rolled off the table and pointed his hand at the man.

"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" he asked, the gem beginning to glow as did his fist.

"Relax Jacob...or do you prefer Jake?" the man said.

"How do you know my name?!" Jake growled he was ready to fire.

"I know a lot about you Jake." The man said, "But first things first, I'm Professor Charles Xavier, leader of the X-Men."

"X-Who?"

"X-Men, a group of mutants who along with me try to build a bridge so Mutants and Humans can live in peace."

"I see." Jake said lowering his hand, he was still ready to strike at any given notice, being a super-hero he knew that he must be on guard. The door opened as Scott walked through the door wearing a brown leather jacket covering a white t-shirt that was tucked into a pair of blue jeans. He had special sunglasses that helped reflect the optic blast emitted from his eyes.

"This is Scott Summers, better known as the field leader of the X-Men as Cyclops."

"Cyclops?" Jake parroted in a question, he then looked over and gaped at the red-headed woman, wearing a teal loose shirt, tucked into a pair of tight jeans.

"And this is Mrs. Jean Summers." Xavier added.

"What's her code-name?" Jake asked.

"I don't really have one." Jean giggled.

"They saved you from Magneto."

"He's the guy that set me up!" Jake growled slapping his fist into his palm. "When I get my hands on him I'll-" he growled through his teeth.

"Magneto is a powerful mutant...we are lucky we got you out of there." Jean said in a soft gentle tone as Jake relaxed from his tension. Her eyes darted to the gem. "That's pretty where did you get it?"

"M-my mother gave it to me." Jake stammered as his fingers touched the gem.

"Now Jake, you and I know that it's not true." Professor said, "My mutant gift allows me to read your mind, I could even revert you to childhood if I wished. So do you wish to tell us the truth?"

Jake let out a deep sigh. "Sorry but you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Jake, I work at a school for gifted youngsters, I have seen it all, teleporting, to people turning to ice, so therefore, I doubt it...but if you're not ready, I will not press you forward. You have a choice now, you can stay, and train to harness your powers." Xavier's eyes went to the gem then back to Jakes eyes. "Or you can leave...and we'll never bother you unless Magneto is involved."

Jake looked around, "If I stay, will I be able to leave?"

The professor nodded his head.

"I'll try being a member for a few days, to repay the debt I owe to you, and to these two, since you saved my life." He walked over and held out his hand to Professor Xavier. "If you'll let me that is."

Xavier looked at Jakes hand and then reached forward taking it in a firm handshake. "Scott, please show Jake to his room."

"Of course, professor." Scott acknowledged. "Lets go Jake."

Jake nodded his head, and followed Mr. Summers to the upper floors of the Mansion. He gazed around in pure awe of the decorated floors, everything well furbished to exact points.

"This is your room." Scott declared in a 'ta-da' fashion as he opened a door to an empty single bedded room.

"Fair enough..." Jake said as he walked in. "Kinda cozy..." he mused to himself as he gazed over the room.

"We'll get some clothes for you...doubt you want to walk around without a shirt, and in tights." Scott teased as Jake looked away with a blush and scratched his cheek.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Jake said as he sat on the bed. Scott nodded his head and walked off.

A few minutes later, Jake found himself in a loose fit of Jeans and a sleeveless shirt with a black button up shirt over it.

"This is quite comfortable." He said as he felt the worn fabric, not caring if they were hand me downs. He opened his door and walked out looking around, admiring the wood décor of the house.

"This house is over a few hundred years old." Jean said, startling young Jake.

"How-?"

"I can read minds...and move things with my own." She stated before Jake could finish his question. She smiled at the confusion of the young male. "We're all here to help." She said, "not just ourselves but-"

"The whole human race...the professor said the same thing." Jake finished her sentence he watched as Jean nodded in conformation.

"Come on, we'll go meet a few more..." she said as she lead him around the mansion, explaining the various classrooms and who taught where.

"What about below the Mansion?" Jake said pointing his finger down.

"That's the X-Men area...I was getting to that." She said as she walked over to a oval part of the wall and put her hand on a section, a green light scanned her hand before opening the elevator, both stepped in as the door closed and it lowered itself down, the door opened again leading into a bright hallway. Jean walked out and headed straight across the hallway to another set of doors, opening them to reveal an area that looked like something from a Sci-fi film, super computers, holographic images and a big window.

"This is the Danger Room control room." Jean informed, as Jake walked over and put his hands on the window leaning in to look down.

"That's the Danger Room itself where students practice and harness their powers." Jean informed once again. "Don't worry, we usually do it in pairs." She giggled sensing Jakes fear.

Jake looked back with a half glare at the invasion of privacy again, he took a deep breath and let out the anger that was building up in a slow exhale. "What else is there?" he asked her.

"Just three more stops." She answered as she turned and walked out, Jake in tow. She then walked into the vast circular room also known as Cerebro.

"This is how the professor found you, Cerebro, it amplifies a Telepath's power to be able to sense mutants." She explained looking at the young male as he gazed around in awe. "Come on, we have two more stops." She said as she walked out of Cerebro's room and headed towards the room, where the infamous Blackbird sat, waiting for it's next trip.

"This is the Blackbird, we use it to get to most of the places where magneto attacks." She presented, as Jake stood once again awestruck. "She is undetectable, can hold about twenty people, can even break the sound barrier." She listed.

Jake nodded and looked at her, "Where is the last stop?" he questioned.

"The medical ward." She clarified, as Jake nodded his head. "But we don't have to, since you've been there already. Well that sums up the tour, dinner is at 6:30 if you wish to join us, we'll be in the kitchen." She summed up the tour, as Jake nodded. He followed her upstairs and watched as she walked away, his head tilting to the side, enjoying the view. Jean smiled knowing the youth's thoughts full well.

Jake walked out the front doors, and leaned against the railing, looking around at the vast yard.

"So, Jean gave you a tour..." the professor said floating behind the youth as Jake jumped startled.

"You scared me..." he said, taking a few deep breaths to calm his heart rate.

"Well...I wanted to say something to you."

"What's that."

"Be here because you want to be...not because you owe us. Think about it for a few days...get to know some students." The professor said in a soft gentle voice as he turned to leave.

"I'll think about it." He nodded as he remained alone on the balcony.


End file.
